User talk:Kill1mes
Kill1mes' Talk archive 1 __TOC__ Welcome to my shiny new talk page! If you would make an article heading ( title ) that would be great. Sign your posts. If you came to spread your butthurt, go Enjoy and shit. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 02:57, April 14, 2013 (UTC) How long am I banned for? DubstepCrash (talk) 17:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Language in offical pages I'm not the best person to advocate proper language, but when it comes to offical pages keep the language professional. Your image doesn't belong on an offical page. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) XanCrews No problem, as I said things happen. I know I'm not terribly active on the wiki anymore and want to turn a new leaf and be a reasonable admin when I am on these days. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) XanCrews I'm going to try from now on to at least get on and do my damned job from now on at least once per day. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:32, April 16, 2013 (UTC) XanCrews i dint do taht ting u sed i never did acsll thing i dont know y i got bannd for it Theholder (talk) 06:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Unban please? It has been over three days man,don't keep the hammer on me forever,and if your wondering,I got the link from my history,just wanted you to know Arigarmy (talk) 00:29, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Arigarmy Say what now? How did I get banned again.... Arigarmy (talk) 01:44, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Arigarmy Re:Mod Thank you, Kill. Heck, if it wasn't for your advice, I wouldn't have even applied properly XD _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 05:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for banning me friend! Now I'll Definitely learn from my mistakes :) Good luck in the future! HAHABLOOD (talk) 18:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC)HAHABLOOD HELP. Wolfenmaus banned me because he thought I made a new account, but I just changed my username. Please unban me, I didnt do anything wrong. Messian (talk) 18:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Took care of it. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Bubsy 3Death About that, I finished it recently. Chat I don't think saying "Swaggot" deserves a ban. It's technically not vulgar. "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 15:59, April 21, 2013 (UTC) --- I understand, but I only use the word as a general insult. I have nothing against homosexuals. "Oh, okay, then. The white hand on your shoulder, it's not real." (talk) 16:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Article: Allow or disallow? Is this article was made by a user, does it need editing or to be tagged with a bad template. The link is below if your intreasted on the topic --Dan67 (Talk) 18:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Best_CreepyPasta_EVER Unfinished Pasta sorry about the unfinished pasta i'll get back on it and finish it GlassAdventurer (talk) 00:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I got banned from chat Sorry that I said what I said in chat but I didn't type that! my friend typed that when I wasn't looking. Sparkarez (talk) 19:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Sparkarez ok then, For how long will my ban last? Sparkarez (talk) 19:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Sparkarez ok now i see ur jus tryin to mess with meU got pwnd by mj (talk) 02:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well sheeyat, I just noticed I forgot to put NSFW in front of that. woopsie. You have bested me, yet again. A wild Necrai appeared! (talk) 13:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Ban I apologise for what I said that got me banned, but I just want to say that I didn't have any intention of using "Homophobic slurs" when I said "Gaybook". I was only intending to propose a comedic response to a message left by another user. I just checked the log and realized I had akk.li copied, It was actually meant to be an NSFW Fanfiction, but same same. A wild Necrai appeared! (talk) 12:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I ain't racist the hell is wrong with you. I am African American buddy. Read the definition of 'nigga'; I said nigga nor "nigger": http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nigga -_-Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 01:28, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. You said a racist word. It doesn't matter if you're of the race that the word is considered discriminatory/pejorative against; it's still unacceptable language for our chat. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:37, April 30, 2013 (UTC) No. You banned me for no reason. Real intelligent :) *sarcasm* Hey kill i'm getting restless here ok someone said something weird or gross i can't remember and i repeated no like i wouldve if it were an actual conversation that was'nt on the internet —Preceding unsigned comment added by Fortminor243 (talk • ). Please remember to sign and date your talk page posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). Still banned I am still banned, I was banned on Monday by Cleric for Racial Slurs, I have messaged Cleric on the Facebook page, but I do not know how long it will take for him to get the message. Could you unban me, please and thank you! SolarDrills (talk) 00:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Re- SDUnban Okay, Thank you, I will go ask him. SolarDrills (talk) 00:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Since you are OVERQUALIFIED for rollback. I'm going ahead with my reviewing schedule and granting you rollback early. Congrats. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) lol you ban me for saying "faggot" Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 00:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) dude you just gave my first creepy pasta a dumb rating give me a chance SamusHalo Games (talk) 20:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) i was just kdding,and u banned me?u are a complete,RIPOFF.from now on,when i get back to chat,im going to ignore you.PERIOD. Immafiremahlasa123 (talk) 01:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Why me get banned? It wasn't even spam IMO. Just wanted to know if you could un-ban me. Or if there was a reason. 101st Mitsunari(Sprawl Security Guard.) (talk) 05:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ban i just wanted to as why was i banned and how long will the ban be Superplankofdeath (talk) 21:40, May 5, 2013 (UTC) superplankofdeath Kill1mes, I was on thwe chat on 5/7/13 and did NOTHING wrong and got banned from the chat! I want an explanation! From, ATHenry2000 (AKA Alex Henry) ATHenry2000 (talk) 12:42, May 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: User moving thread All registered users can do the following in forums: #Move threads #Remove threads #Remove replies in threads #Post replies #Edit their own replies The following abilities are restricted to admin and/or VCROC: #Deleting threads (after removed) #Highlighting threads #Closing threads #Managing boards #Editing other people's replies LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 18:01, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :That's why I said "and/or". LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 18:53, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I have question. Why do you have to be 13 to have a CreepyPasta account?ATHenry2000 (talk) 12:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Because it is in the Wikia Terms of Use that you have to be 13 to own a Wikia account. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 14:12, May 9, 2013 (UTC) What exactly did I do that warrants a ban instead of a kick? Seriously, I didn't even have ill intent, this is unfair. PathogenicBrony (talk) 01:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Reconsider ban. Can you lift my ban? Please? I'm sorry for calling Lil Wayne gay, or if it offended you. Please reconsider. KreepyJ (talk) 22:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC)KreepyJ Lift my chat ban? Could I ask you to lift my chatban which you issued Yesterday? It should have been lifted today. KreepyJ (talk) 21:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC)KreepyJ Ban Lift It says " ends 21:59, May 11, 2013" according to my clock its 22:20, It might just be my clock. KreepyJ (talk) 21:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC)KreepyJ Dat ban I believe you were the one who banned me for advertisement, so I need to say this... First of all, how the hell did I advertise twice? Second, I thought the rule only counted when I link other chats. Third, I thought you said I wasn't going to be banned, but when I open another tab and do some other shit, I come back and just when I'm about to paste in something I wrote, I get banned. [[User:TentakleTherapist|'Tentakle']][[User talk:TentakleTherapist|'Therapist']] 22:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Hey hey hey, as an Admin, I can't let you to call me "fucker" without giving me praise first >:( Hahahaha, but yeah, thank you Kill! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 09:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome <3 Necrai 12:16, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Kill.~<3 Necrai 12:17, May 17, 2013 (UTC) i am your savior in disguise. Necrai 12:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Kill1mes, You need to only ban me untill Augest 31st cuz thats when i turn 13. ATHenry2000 (talk) 17:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) stfu, if u no liek trollpastas y u no remove Jeff the potatoe? my first pasta and u delete it D: u bastrd! ugh sorry. impulse. a friend and i were joking around this morning saying that as a response to everything. dun h8. Necrai 12:18, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Muddafucka I don't know when I am getting my wifi in my new place but I pop in every now and then. ^^ Miss chu too, Killsy. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 16:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Thanks! -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:46, May 23, 2013 (UTC) failpain D: WHERE DID CAPTAIN FAILPAN GO WHO IS THIS DRINKABLE SEX MAN? Necrai 12:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) wow did i really name that section failPAIN. ugh. now i'm cap failpan and i forgot my sig, wow, i'm really doing bad today. Necrai 12:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Drinkable Secks oh okay can i have some drinkable sex? Necrai 12:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC) but kill i only haz tree farty fide wat do Necrai 12:35, May 23, 2013 (UTC) u mak me cri -crais errywhhere bcz kiil mean and chat nut workin- Necrai 12:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) you must want to fight. Necrai 12:40, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Vgator swaq i herd u like vgators Necrai 13:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) The-one123 (talk) 14:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Dont kick somebody unless they do something wrong , you cant just kick somebody for shits and giggles cause you think it wont work . You crashed my computer and now my chat wont work . RE: Against TOU... -- Yo Ever hear of a joke? They're great if you don't take them seriously.. DJ HAWKINS (talk) 13:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC)DJ HAWKINS YOU'RE A WORTHLESS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING WHO WAS ABANDONED BY HIS HERPES-INFESTED MOTHER IN A DARK ALLEY. WHORE. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 17:31, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Why did you ban me? You said "Hey Bitter" and then banned me. What was that all about? Hävitetty (talk) 17:14, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Hävitetty HEY KILL!! ... ... ... just saying hi :) Nightweaver2112 (talk) 16:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) this is war! FOR NARNIA! Nightweaver2112 (talk) 16:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) oh god, the attack of the evil backwards narnians! RUN OR SHOOT? RUN OR SHOOT?!? *aims and fires gun* ARRGH! dammit, i was holding it BACKWARDS! Nightweaver2112 (talk) 17:12, May 30, 2013 (UTC) *I...will...rise...again...Nightweaver2112 (talk) 17:22, May 30, 2013 (UTC) i kill you foo! Nightweaver2112 (talk) 14:08, May 31, 2013 (UTC) hang on, i thought i was the zombie here! YOU JUST STOLE MY JOB! Nightweaver2112 (talk) 14:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC)